Les aventuriers du Snakey perdu
by MaryAnnett
Summary: Sneaky a disparu ! C’est le branlebas de combat pour Lulu et Sevsev, qui mènent une quête désespérée pour le retrouver.


Titre : Les aventuriers du Snakey perdu

Auteuses : Mary-Annett & Lou

Rating : T

Disclaimer : JKR ne nous a malheureusement rien laissé TT. Nous n'avons que notre prose, nos déjanteries et le COFY !

Résumé : Sneaky a disparu ! C'est le branle-bas de combat pour Lulu et Sevsev, qui mènent une quête désespérée pour le retrouver.

Dédicace : A nos deux Black Sheep, Mady et Mely, on vous jure on a pas bu ! (au moins on pourra plus dire qu'on écrit que du angst !) with Luv, cofy, & lemon tea

Minuit sonne, l'heure du crime : un hurlement déchire la nuit. Un cri de souffrance pure, de désespoir infini, de tristesse insondable. Un cri à faire défriser la permanente de Gilderoy Lockhart, à faire à faire frissonner Lord Voldemort seigneur des Ténèbres de son état, et Mégalo psychopathe à ses heures perdues (ouai, himself !), à faire blanchir le COFY (Côté Obscur de la Force Yeah).

Lucius Belial Malfoy, 13ème du nom hurlait à la mort, à genoux, les mains levées au ciel en un geste de désespoir absolu, totalement effondré. Pour peu, il se serait même roulé sur son tapis persan à 10 000 gallions (mais çà aurait ruiné son nouveau brushing).

« SNAKEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! »

Bref, un cri à vous exploser les tympans.

Qui réveilla en sursaut et mit en colère le déjà coléreux et colérique Severus Snape qui s'était assoupi au fond de son chaudron. Ce qui lui valu, en plus d'une belle colère, une belle couleur d'un rose baveux sur l'intégralité de sa personne.

Ayant récupéré un minimum de lucidité, Severus Snape dit, presque pour lui-même mais en le hurlant tout de même à quoi voudrait bien partager sa pensée :

« Fais chier ! »

Puis il se leva et voyant son ami agenouillé là, à même le sol, hurlant à la mort tel un loup, que dis-je une meute toute entière de femelles en rut, comprit que quelque chose grave se passait.

Restant à distante de sécurité au cas où le demi-vélane veuille dans son grand désespoir lui lancer un coup de brushing désespéré, il demanda d'une voix blanche :

« Hem… Lulu…qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Le susnommé, tournant son visage ruisselant de larmes vers son meilleur ami, lui répondit, hoquetant de chagrin, au travers de torrents de larmes :

« - j'ai…j'ai…per-du…mon…Snakeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…

BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… »

Et Severus, un brin désappointé, de demander, le plus mignonement du monde – dans une tentative désespérée de ne pas attrister davantage la bête souffreuteuse qu'était devenu Lucius, et le ton légèrement crapauteux :

« - kwa ?

- Sn…Sna-key… ma canne…je l'ai perduhuhuhuhuhu… ! »

Un temps d'arrêt. On recommence. Severus se dit qu'il avait dû mal comprendre.

« - euuuuh…kwa ? » (ou le retour de la vengeance du crapaud)

Lucius lui répéta entre deux hoquets:

« - Snakeyyyyy hiic ma cahaaaane hiic elle est plus làààààààà hiiic »

Severus le fixa un instant, cligna des yeux, et puis le regarda encore une fois, effondré sur le sol, les yeux noyés de larmes, et n'en pu franchement plus. Et même si cela devait signifier sa perte, il éclata de rire.

Lucius, mû par une perspicacité hors normes, sentait qu'on se foutait de sa gueule. Il se releva, titubant comme s'il s'était pris une cuite au Firewhiskey, rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière dans un élan très l'oréalesque parce qu'il le valait bien, et se drapant dans ce qui lui restait de dignité (c'est-à-dire presque rien), quitta la pièce non sans avoir préalablement jeté un regard mortel-de-la-mort-qui-tue-tout à son ex-meilleur ami. Il parti avant d'étriper Severus et d'exposer ses boyaux à la face du monde pour qu'ils puissent être bouffés par les charognards et qu'il meure dans d'atroces souffrances (à peu de choses près).

Il claqua la porte d'une telle force que le tableau où il posait orgueilleusement avec Snakey se décrocha et tomba dans le fond du chaudron de Snape. Les cheveux blonds platine de Lucius, son honneur, sa fierté se teintèrent instantanément d'un rôse criard, c'en fût trop pour Severus. Et comme Lucius une minute avant, c'était dorénavant lui qui se roulait par terre, les yeux ruisselants de larmes.

Le Lulu, qui entendait qu'on se foutait allègrement de sa pomme (enfin, de son concombre, mais pour la couleur, pas pour la forme wak !) et, n'y tenant plus d'être ridiculisé chez lui, sous le toit oh combien illustre qui avait accueilli et abrité tant de générations de petits Malfoy bien purs, bien sournois, tout blonds et tout bien coiffés, rouvrit la porte, ouvrit un large bec et dans une tentative de hurlement démoniaque, ne réussi qu'à couiner un faible mais aigu :

« - arrêteuhhh, aide moi à le retrouver ou jte…jte…

- tu me ?

- jt'avadakédavre ! » ( et toc le Lulu!)

Prenant la réplique mortel de la mort qui tue tout de son meilleur ami très a cœur, Severus en ravala son fou-rire et se levant, dit très solennellement :

« - Ne pleure plus Mon Lulu, nous allons le retrouver ton Snakey ! »

Ce qui eut pour effet de rendre un peu de bravoure à Lucius qui courageusement, affronta un mouchoir pour essuyer son nez.

Severus demanda alors, plus craintivement :

« Mais…heu…tu va pas m'avadakédavré pour de vrai…hein !

- si je veux d'abord ! » répondit le Lulu qui avait retrouvé la pêche (bref, le concombre…) et la félonie Malfoy !

Quelque peu énervé du si peu de gratitude de la part de son meilleur ami, Sevsev répliqua :

« - Heu, tu fais gaffe à s'que tu dit, sinon j' te préviens, j' dis à tout le monde que tu chiales parce que t'as perdu un vieux bout de bâton surmonté d'une tête de serpent argenté, à qui tu as donné un nom, à qui tu confies des secrets que tu me confies pas à moi, et avec qui tu fais des choses que j'ai même pas envie de savoir tellement ça me fait flipper, la relation que t'as avec ta canne… ( et même que j'ai vu Narcissa t'engueuler parce que tu le léchais, ton snakey, alors, heu, hein, chut !)

- … Bon, ok, j' suis plus sournois, mais tu m'aides à le retrouver, et surtout, tu dis rien aux autres !

- OK !

- Tu jures ?

- Ouais, foi de Serpentard !

- Euh, si ça te dérange pas, je préférerais que tu jures sur Griffondor, ils sont atrocement atroces, mais eux au moins, ils disent toujours la vérité… »

Quelque peu dégoûté, mais prêt à tout pour retourner à sa sieste chaudronnière au plus vite, Severus jura en rouge et or…

« Bien ! Par où on commence ! Une idée d'où ton _Snakey_ pourrait être ? La dernière fois où tu l'as vu c'était où ? Il a pas pu aller bien loin ! Après tout, c'est pas comme s'il avait des pattes»

Un regard noir de Lucius coupa Severus dans son élan. Pas vraiment calmé le Lulu. Même sacrément vénère, genre je bouillave grave la gueule au premier qui se mettra entre moi et mon Snakey !… Il était à deux doigts d'imploser. Jamais il n'avait été séparé de Snakey aussi longtemps… Dans 27 secondes exactement, çà allait faire une heure. Il n'avait pas l'ombre du plus petit doute d'où pouvait bien se trouver son Snakey adoré. Et il était vraiment incapable de réfléchir dans un tel état d'énervement.

« - Allons torturer interroger les elfes, çà m'étonnerait qu'ils l'ait vu, mais je pourrais me défouler me calmer un peu. » lança hargneusement le blondinet.

Après une séance de shootage d'elfes un interrogatoire qui ne leur avait bien sûr rien appris de nouveau, nos deux amis purent vraiment entreprendre leurs recherches.

«- Bon çà y est, t'es calmé, on peut s'y mettre ? »

Lucius marmonna, grognon :

« - Arrête de te foutre de moi, c'est pas sympa. Je l'ai depuis que je suis tout gosse Snakey, c'est mon père qui me l'a offert, j'y tiens, c'est tout. Tu devais bien avoir un doudou, un grigri, un truc comme ça toi, non !

- hem… Lulu…effectivement, j'avais un doudou – un petit chaudron en peluche qui pouvait faire de la fumée de couleur et d'odeur différentes quand on le secouait mais… CA FAIT BIEN LONGTEMPS QUE JE NE JOUE PLUS AVEC !

- …snif…

- et puis…si je peux te faire une confidence, je ne me suis jamais amusé à le sucer…MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

- ..BEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEU ! »

« Et merde c'est reparti » songea Severus qui ne se souvenait pas avoir commandé à sa bouche de faire cette blague mais qui la trouva fort bonne tout de même.

« - Bon bon bon, reprenons Lulu, où l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ton Snakey ?

- je sais plus…

- essaye de te souvenir, tu ne l'as pas laissé… je sais pas moi… à la cuisine ?

- non…

- dans la salle de bain ?

- non…

- tu as cherché partout ?

- oui…

- sûr ?

- oui heu !...sniiiif »

« On est dans la merde » songea alors Severus, faisant preuve du plus bel esprit de synthèse de la situation.

« - Tu as essayé l'accio ?

- oui… mais ça marche paaaaaaaaaaaaas.

- Bon, bon, ne t'affole pas, c'est qu'il doit être coincé quelque part. »

A cet instant précis, le visage de Lulu s'éclaira, tel un spot de cinéma.

« - Je sais ! »

« Hallelujia ! » chanta intérieurement Sevsev, soudain rempli de chrétienté et d'espoir sans limite…

Lulu couru au premier, suivi de près par Sevsev qui n'avait pas délaissé son chaudron pour rien, oh que non ! Et qui voulait voir ça, oh que oui !

Après un dérapage sur les parquets fraîchement cirés de l'illustre et vraiment antique (mais pas noble et très ancien, copyright des Black oblige…) Manoir Maloy, nos deux compatriotes arrivèrent sur les chapeaux de roues dans la chambre de Lucius qui, courant à son lit comme un citron – s'il avait eu des pattes – aurait couru vers la citronne de sa vie, en arracha victorieusement les couvertures.

Là, douillettement étendu, la tête reposant dans le frais coussin bleu, était Snakey.

AMEN

Lucius hurla de joie

Severus resta bouche bée devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui : Lulu, son meilleur ami, à l'origine si droit, si sournois, si suffisant, qui dansait une lambada en l'honneur de sa canne retrouvée…

Retrouvée dans son lit…

« - Heu Sevsev, ça va ?

- Lulu…tu…non !… AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH ! hurlement terrorifié NARCISSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! OSKOURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! »

ZE END !


End file.
